De l'étude des moldus
by Titia69
Summary: Quand Hermione revient à Poudlard 4 ans après ses diplomes avec une surprise dans ses bagages ! Chap 7 en ligne enfin !
1. Retour à Poudlard

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (si si je vous assure je ne suis pas JKR qui se camoufle pour faire passer des idées pour ses prochains tomes) Tout est donc comme je le disais à La grande (par la renommée) JK Rowling...

**Retour à Poudlard**

Aujourd'hui.... C'était aujourd'hui qu'il faudrait qu'elle affronte ses démons !

Revenir à Poudlard allait déjà faire renaître de nombreux souvenirs... la plupart heureux mais qui lui semblaient bien tristes à l'heure actuelle... Son meilleur ami et accessoirement son défunt mari y avait tenu une place plus qu'importante !!! Cela faisait 4 ans qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard aux bras d'Harry... Moins de 2 mois après, ils unissaient leurs destins en faisant un mariage sorcier et 6 mois et demie après naissait la petite Siria.... Son petit ange et seul souvenir d'une nuit folle passée à la fin de ses ASPICs.

Comme Harry avait été gentil de comprendre sa détresse et de répondre aux exigences de ses parents : se marier avant d'accoucher. Il s'était enchaîné à elle pour ne pas ternir sa réputation. Car Siria n'avait de lui que l'origine du prénom en mémoire à son parrain... D'ailleurs il l'avait rejoint à la fin du combat contre Voldemort... Cela l'avait libéré d'un poids, il n'avait jamais plus été heureux depuis que Lucius Malefoy avait tué Ron... Ce cher Ron... Il avait tout de même passé tous ses ASPICs avec succès... Molly avait été ravie... Jusqu'à 3 mois après où Lucius avait décidé de provoquer Harry en tuant son meilleur ami sous ses yeux...Cela les avait tous bouleversés, d'ailleurs Lucius l'avait payé cher, Harry lui avait jeté son premier Avada Kedavra... Puisqu'il devait être bourreau ou victime autant être assassin pour sauver des vies innocentes !!! Il l'avait suivi il y a un an quand il avait réussi à détruire définitivement Voldemort. Quand tout le monde fêtait sa victoire lui avait simplement fait ses adieux à sa fille trop jeune pour bien comprendre et avait tout simplement laissé une lettre courte mais bouleversante à l'adresse d'Hermione : « Merci d'avoir rendu ma vie moins fade, je ne t'oublierais jamais ! Ne me pleure pas et fait en sorte que son père soit fier d'elle ! » avant de prendre le chemin de son parrain : le miroir des Ombres !

Il ne restait plus qu'elle de ce trio de choc qui avait bravé tous les règlements du collège... Et elle y retournait à la demande du professeur Mac Gonagall ou plutôt de Madame la directrice... Que de changements... Hélas Dumbledore n'y avait pas survécu non plus... Il s'était sacrifié pour permettre à Harry d'accumuler suffisamment de puissance dans sa frappe mortelle... Un héros de plus dans cette guerre....

Mais aujourd'hui n'était plus un jour pour pleurer... le vie avait repris ses droits et tout le monde tentait d'oublier cette période noire... Elle avait Siria... Petit ange qui lui apportait bonheur et fierté jours après jours... Elle s'apprêtait à faire face à son père... en fait il était toujours à Poudlard... Il n'avait plus jamais voulu voir Hermione et jusqu'à présent Hermione en était bien contente trop peureuse de lui avouer les conséquences de cette nuit. Cette petite fille modèle réduit d'elle même et de cet homme était un souvenir vivant...

Elle avait peur de lui avouer que désormais il n'était plus simple professeur mais qu'il avait une fille de 3 ans et demie... Il n'avait plus voulu lui parler alors même qu'elle avait tenté de lui dire moins d'une semaine après qu'elle était enceinte... Il lui avait envoyé une réplique cinglante dont il avait le secret. Elle ignorait pourquoi car pour elle cette nuit même placée sous le signe de l'alcool avait été sa plus belle nuit. Elle lui avait offert son corps, son cœur et son âme... Et lui l'avait tout simplement rejeté par la suite. Harry qui avait compris par ses nausées qu'elle n'était pas stressée mais bel et bien enceinte lui avait proposé un mariage « en toute amitié » Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à passer le cap trop respectueux l'un de l'autre... Et lui avait toujours respecté le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas lui dire la vraie identité du père.

Ah sa petite Siria... un bel ange aux cheveux noirs comme son père (y compris de substitution ce qui l'avait toujours arrangé) et aux yeux marrons. Ceux la avaient même des reflets d'ambre quand elle souriait... Elle était en avance sur son age mais était attendrissante surtout quand elle était comme à l'heure actuelle en train de sucer son pouce et de s'accrocher aux jupes de sa mère... il est vrai que l'approche du château était assez impressionnante surtout pour une petite fille qui avait vécu dans un monde aussi moldu que possible... Bien entendu certains détails auraient pu choquer les plus « puristes » d'entre les moldus par exemple le courrier par hibou ou les cheminées parlantes mais dans l'ensemble tout était simple !

Demain, elle serait le nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus... Et la nouvelle directrice des Griffondors...Aujourd'hui était temps pour elle de découvrir ses nouveaux appartements et de choisir quel elfe pourrait obtenir sa confiance quand à l'éducation de sa puce... Mais pour le moment il fallait réconforter Siria qui se cachait en s'aggrippant de plus en plus fort avec l'arrivée d'Hagrid !

Hermione : « Hagrid ! Quelle bonne surprise... cela fait tellement longtemps »

Hagrid : « Oh que oui je me rappelle encore cette petite brunette aux cheveux embroussaillés »

Hermione : « Que ça me semble loin »

Effectivement, pensa t'elle, l'aspect de ses cheveux qui l'avait soumise aux moqueries de ses camarades n'était plus un souci... Désormais elle était réellement magnifique... Cela d'ailleurs s'était arrangé entre sa 6 et sa 7 année... elle avait de sublimes cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, un visage plus qu'agréable et des formes plus qu'appréciables...

Hagrid la tira de ses pensées : « Et voici la petite Siria ? Avec un héritage comme le tien, je ne doute pas que d'ici quelques années tu fasses tourner la tête de tes camarades mais aussi celles de tes professeurs » dit il avec un clin d'œil...

Hermione se demanda d'ailleurs s'il soulignait le fait qu'elle et ses camarades aient enfreint à plusieurs reprises les règlements ou à son aventure...

Hagrid « Bon je vous conduit à vos nouveaux appartements où on campe ici ? »

Hermione : « Excuse moi, il faut dire que tellement de souvenirs remontent... »

Hagrid « Tu auras tous le loisir de les faire remonter pendant le dîner de ce soir, d'ailleurs pour l'occasion, Minerva a demandé la présence de la petite Siria pour la présenter aux autres enseignants et leur famille »

Hermione « Est ce vraiment obligé ? »

Hagrid : « Hermione... tu sais bien que oui de toutes façons il le découvrira bien tôt ou tard... et mieux que ce soit autrement que pendant l'année scolaire en elle même »

Hermione « Tu as sûrement raison bon allons y »

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à faire léviter ses bagages, Hagrid la bloque et sors son parapluie pour le faire à sa place...

Hermione : « Hagrid tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit »

Hagrid : « que je n'AVAIS pas le droit »

Hermione : « Oh mais c'est merveilleux !!!! »

Elle prit donc sa puce à bras, et suivit le demi géant jusqu'au château... Sa fille émerveillée à chaque couloir poussa un cri de surprise quand elle vit les tableaux bouger... Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une licorne....

Siria s'émerveilla et poussa un autre petit cri quand le mot de passe « constellation » fut prononcé par Hagrid et que le tableau bougea... Il les laissa pour qu'elles puissent découvrir leur nouvelle demeure seules... Cette fois ci ce fut Hermione qui s'émerveilla... Visiblement c'est Minerva qui avait demandé la décoration à la vue des couleurs rouges et or qui composaient les murs. Les meubles étaient dans un bois acajou sublime, sombre et bien ciré... Elles décidèrent de découvrir la chambre de Siria qui bientôt serait dans un fouillis indescriptible... Sa fille avait beau cherché à apprendre, elle ne voulait toujours pas apprendre l'ordre, cela faisait sourire sa mère mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se laissait amadouer !

« Cette chambre est réellement magnifique » se dit Hermione, Siria quand à elle était déjà en train de courir dans tous les sens en poussant des petits cris à la vue d'un sublime ciel d'été qui composait le plafond... Une réplique miniature de la grande salle se dit Hermione... Les meubles de type moldus semblait pourtant être capable de beaucoup de choses (préparer les tenues de ce petit ange ou encore nettoyer les taches d'encre et Merlin sait que bientôt ils en seraient recouverts...).

Attenante à la chambre une petite salle d'eau équipée pour les enfants... des petites toilettes, un petit lavabo et même une baignoire qui, connaissant Minerva, devait être sécurisée pour empêcher les cours d'apnée...

Au moins Siria serait rapidement à l'aise ici !!!

Laissant sa fille se familiariser avec sa nouvelle chambre, Hermione partit à la découverte de la sienne. Un sublime baldaquin rouge trônait au milieu de cette pièce, et les draps de soie dorée donnaient une ambiance de conte de fée à cette chambre... Une double porte se tenait dans un coin de la chambre et donnait accès à un superbe dressing... Jamais elle n'aurait suffisamment d'habits pour le remplir se dit elle... Mais cela était bien le cadet de ses soucis, au moins sur ce point elle n'avait pas changé, la mode lui importait toujours aussi peu.

Elle pénétra dans sa salle de bain... Elle se demanda aussitôt si elle ne rêvait pas... Une petite piscine creusée dans le sol et éclairée par le fond invitait à la détente (et même plus pensa t'elle avant de refouler ses pensées), de multiples robinets devaient comme dans la salle de bain des préfets déverser de multiples produits ou mousses pour le bain... Un bon petit livre et elle pourrait y passer des heures !!! Il y avait aussi une douche dans un coin qui devait être tout de même plus pratique avant d'aller enseigner à ces petits sorciers comment se comporter pour que cela n'ait pas l'air... Sur une étagère se tenait divers serviettes et peignoirs qui avaient tous l'air aussi moelleux qu'un nuage... Comme elle avait hâte de pouvoir étrenner cette salle de bain... Puis elle redescendit sur terre en entendant les petits pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers elle... Siria lui sauta dans les bras avec un sourire qui l'avait toujours rendu heureuse !!!

Siria : « Maman tu sais ? Ben ma chambre c'est la plus jolie chambre et toi t'es la plus gentille des mamans parce que tu veux bien que j'y reste... hein tu veux bien qu'on reste ? »

Hermione : « Mais bien sur ma petite puce... Donc ça te plait ? »

Siria : « oui oui oui... Et même que TiChat aime aussi... » Faisant elle-même référence à son doudou...

Hermione : « Bon maintenant petite Polissonne on va s'habiller il faut que je te présente tous les professeurs de cette école »... Et ton père ajouta t'elle en pensées...


	2. Répartition

**Répartition**

Tout le monde était déjà à table lorsque Hermione arriva avec la petite Siria dans ses bras... Elle tremblait et était proche de l'évanouissement tant elle craignait la réaction de son ancien amant mais le maître des potions évitait son regard. Il tentait même de nier sa présence. L'accueil qui fut réservé à Hermione fut tout de même mémorable... Ses anciens professeurs se rappelant tous de l'excellente élève qu'avait abrité Poudlard. Siria fut accueillie les bras ouverts et Minerva la fit même sauter sur ses genoux au grand étonnement de la majorité... Même au dégoût d'une certaine personne. Hermione eut beau tenter de parler avec Severus, celui-ci la fuyait ouvertement et Minerva vient même lui conseiller de lui laisser le temps. Celle-ci avait été mise au courant par Dumbledore de leur aventure et surtout que la petite Siria était sa fille. Ceux qui connaissaient bien Harry savaient pertinemment que Siria n'était pas sa fille. Et à la vue du maître des cachots, cela devenait presque évident (pour quiconque avait un esprit suffisamment ouvert !).

La soirée se passa rapidement et Hermione rentra suffisamment tôt afin de ne pas perturber le rythme de Siria remettant au lendemain le choix de l'elfe « nounou » ! A peine la tête sur l'oreiller, Siria s'endormit aussitôt. Sa mère passa au moins une demi-heure à l'observer se remplissant de fierté mais aussi de désespoir à l'idée d'affronter le sévère maître des cachots ! Elle se décida à remettre ça aussi au lendemain... Après tout mieux valait être en pleine forme et même si sa fille avait des raisons d'être épuisée elle ne voulait pas la laisser sans surveillance le temps d'une balade dans les couloirs de Poudlard... Et après tout n'avait elle pas passé l'age de briser le couvre feu se dit elle en étant parfaitement consciente de la mauvaise excuse qu'elle tentait de se donner ! Elle rejoignit donc sa chambre en mettant en route le baby phone pour cette première nuit. Cela la rendait plus sereine car elle n'était pas sure de la réaction de Siria si elle se réveillait en pleine nuit dans une chambre dont le plafond était constellé d'étoiles !

Le lendemain en se réveillant, des flashes de ses rêves lui emplirent l'esprit, elle se mit à rougir car ses rêves n'étaient autres que l'extension de cette fameuse nuit... Non ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser ! Elle passa en vitesse dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche... Elle finit d'ailleurs par un bon jet d'eau froide autant pour se réveiller que pour se remettre de ses émotions. Sa fille déjà réveillée et sûrement depuis un bon moment de temps, mais elle était sagement en train de jouer à la maman avec son doudou. Une petite séance câlin chatouilles s'ensuivit leurs permettant de se réveiller et de se montrer une fois de plus leurs attachement. Hermione qui s'était arrangé avec Minerva l'installa dans un coin ou un équipement vidéo avait été installé... Hermione l'alluma avec sa baguette et un dessin animé Disney® débuta (au moins Siria ne pourrait pas allumer la télé seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle maîtrise la magie....) et le défilé des elfes commença.

Un autre souvenir lui emplit l'esprit... Ah le nombre d'heure qu'elle avait pu passer à tricoter des semblants de chapeaux ou de chaussettes pour libérer ceux qui ne voulaient l'être. Elle avait appris que cela ne servait à rien et que les elfes comme Dobby n'étaient pas légion. Elle avait déjà fait défiler une dizaine d'elfe quand elle pensa qu'elle avait trouvé le bon elfe... Une femelle du nom de Kintya. Son prénom lui rappelait sa meilleure amie de maternelle : Cynthia. Elle avait l'air débrouillarde mais suffisamment autoritaire pour faire face à son petit dragon. Mais l'essentiel est qu'elle paraissait cultivée... du moins suffisamment pour enseigner certains rudiments à sa fille ! Siria l'adopta d'ailleurs immédiatement. Elle en profita pour errer un peu dans le château à la recherche de souvenirs. Elle se revit adolescente en train de courir dans les couloirs, de se disputer avec Drago ou encore avec un livre entre les mains... Pffiou que ce temps était loin de même que l'innocence qui l'habitait à ce moment !

Elle arriva à un des croisements qui ressemblent à ceux d'une vie : à droite l'escalier menant aux cachots, tout droit vers son appartement... Elle décida que le jour de la rentrée n'était pas adapté pour arriver et dire « Hello Severus, tu sais tu es le seul avec qui j'ai jamais fait l'amour, et donc oui tu calcules bien, Siria est ta fille... Je ne me suis mariée avec Harry uniquement parce que tu as déserté ce lit ou nous avions fait l'amour... » Non décidément, il valait mieux rentrer et profiter de cette journée avec sa fille ! Elle opta donc pour la seconde solution et rentra retrouver sa fille. A peine rentrée elle contempla avec joie sa fille qui était plongée dans l'écriture de son prénom... Déjà l'année dernière quand elle fréquentait la petite section de maternelle elle savait l'écrire... Maintenant elle voulait connaître l'alphabet, compter jusqu'à 50 ou encore apprendre des chansons par cœur.... Elle dévorait même les dessins animés mêlant le français avec l'apprentissage de l'anglais. Mais bon elle arriva et lui « mangea » le ventre ce qui la fit rire aux éclats... Elle passa le midi et l'après midi en présence de sa fille... Elles s'amusèrent et Hermione alla même contre ses règles en faisant rire sa fille à l'aide de la magie ! Elle fit apparaître plusieurs petites boules de lumières qui dansaient dans les airs et faisait courir sa fille après....

Elles passèrent un après midi enchanteur... Mais il était convenu qu'Hermione aille chercher les 1 année à la sortie du lac en tant que nouvelle directrice des Griffondors. Elle laissa donc Siria à la garde de Kintya en début de soirée et fit aux nouveaux premières années les premières recommandations ainsi qu'un début d'explication concernant ce qui se passerait à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Puis elle les précéda jusqu'au tabouret placé devant les 4 grandes tables et les appela les uns après les autres pour leur poser le Choipeau qui déciderait de la répartition. Voici donc la nouvelle génération de sorcier qui pourra grandir sans la crainte continuelle de Voldemort...

Une fois les applaudissements finis, Minerva les invita tous à manger avant l'habituel discours concernant la liste affichée sur la porte du bureau de Rusard et l'interdiction de rentrer dans la forêt du même nom, puis ils passèrent tous à table. Elle mangea de bon appétit sachant que dès le lendemain elle devrait enseigner pour la première fois puis dès que la décence l'y autorisa, elle rejoignit ses appartements. Comme la veille, elle regarda sa fille dormir puis décida de se relaxer en prenant un bon bain parfumé. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se fit couler un bain jusqu'au bord... Elle mis de la mousse rose et des huiles parfumées à la vanille... Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour passer un léger peignoir en soie blanche, cadeau de Ginny pour son premier anniversaire de mariage. Elle se regarda dans la glace et sourit en essayant de reconnaître l'adolescente gauche de l'époque : désormais avec ses cheveux lisses et bien peignés, ses seins hauts et ferme, ni trop gros ni trop petits qui auraient fait le bonheur de photographe de lingerie, sa taille de guêpe étonnante après une grossesse et des hanches qui invitaient au plaisir, elle était vraiment belle... Elle glissa dans son peignoir puis alla dans sa salle de bain... Une fois celui-ci remplit, elle rentra dedans avec un livre dans les mains... Elle s'assoupit peu de temps après, et ses pensées se dirigèrent comme souvent vers cette nuit ou elle avait appris à connaître l'amour. Elle se rappelait encore cette soirée ou ses camarades et elle avaient fêtés la fin des examens. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore les résultats mais étaient tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin décompresser qu'ils avaient bu quantité déraisonnable de bierraubeurres amenées par les jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient laissés convaincre par Dumbledore de passer leurs ASPICs en « candidats libres ».

Puis elle en avait eu assez de cette ambiance réchauffée, alors elle était sortie et avait déambulée dans les couloirs comme elle l'avait fait le matin même. Puis elle était tombée sur le Professeur Rogue, qui s'apprêtait à lui enlever des points tout en cherchant une réplique cinglante. Elle l'avait devancé en le singeant à moitié, puis elle lui avait demandé quel plaisir il éprouvait à rabaisser en permanence les élèves et en particulier les Griffondors... Soufflé par l'audace de la jeune femme, il était resté bouche bée, puis elle avait enchaîné en lui envoyant à la figure tout ce qu'elle avait gardé sur le cœur, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ça n'avait pas été que des reproches et des insultes. Elle lui avait dit combien elle le trouvait brillant, elle avait même fini sa tirade en osant lui conseiller un salon de beauté, en rajoutant qu'elle-même avait obtenu sa transformation grâce à eux. Elle lui avait dit mot pour mot :

« Vous devriez aller au salon de beauté du chemin de Traverse, avec vos cheveux et votre visage, vous pourriez faire des ravages si vous vous en occupiez comme ils le méritent. Vos yeux ont un éclat particulier, je dirais même captivants... Et puis votre bouche... »

Elle s'était tu conscient de la bêtise qu'elle avait commencé, puis après une baffe mentale, elle avait voulu s'enfuir, Rogue ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion, il l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait ramené devant lui. Elle s'était attendue à de nombreuses remontrances mais ce fut son tour d'être surprise, il repris sur un ton beaucoup plus calme et avec une voix plus suave :

« Continuez Miss granger ... Ma bouche... ? »

Hermione : « Votre bouche est... comment dire... ? Elle est... tentanteetinviteauxbaiserslesplustorrides. »

Severus : « pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien compris, vous qui adorez prendre la parole, faites le correctement » répondit il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix

Hermione : « Votre bouche est vraiment tentante, elle invite aux baisers, m'a fait fantasmer à plus d'une reprise et je dirais même qu'avec un sourire votre visage prend une dimension tellement... tellement... sexy »

Sur ce Severus laissa échapper un petit « Hermione » avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche dans les couloirs du château...

Hermione se réveilla à cet endroit de son rêve, l'eau de son bain était devenue fraîche par rapport à sa peau si chaude... Elle se sécha puis enfila un de ses déshabillé, cadeau de cette chère Virginia... La seule qui lui ai offert des objets aussi tendancieux, sans doute pour s'excuser de l'attirance qu'elle avait éprouvé pour celui qui avait été son mari... Sa seule véritable amie ! Elle se coucha ensuite dans son baldaquin, puis s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves, trop anxieuse de la journée à venir !


	3. Balades dans les couloirs

**Balades dans les couloirs**

La première semaine de cours se passa plutôt bien, Siria s'adaptait a merveille à son nouvel environnement... Hermione, elle, fit connaissance avec ses nouveaux élèves, leur montra sa façon d'enseigner et selon les bruits de couloirs, elle était une bonne prof... Même si les cours avec les Serpentards (et plus précisément de la 5 à la 7 année donc ceux qui l'avaient connus) n'étaient pas des plus simple. Pour faire valoir de son autorité elle leur avait déjà retiré 20 points (mais rajoutés 15 par acquis de conscience) plus une semaine de retenue en compagnie de Rusard pour le plus pénible d'entre eux : Mike Johanson ! Et pourtant quelque chose clochait... Elle ne parvenait pas à avoir la conscience tranquille parce qu'elle savait qu'elle évitait volontairement les cachots. Le vendredi soir, alors qu'elle se baladait dans les couloirs après l'heure du couvre feu, elle se surprit à aller errer du coté des cachots, et plus précisément dans ce couloir ou elle avait croisé Severus... Elle s'adossa contre le mur pour revivre quelque peu les sensations qui l'avaient submergée à ce moment. Ce fut dans cet état qu'un brusque « Que faites vous si loin de vos appartements ? » vint l'interrompre. Elle se retrouva à bafouiller comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle n'était que son élève avant de recouvrer la face pour finalement lui répondre :

Hermione : « Je me promenais tout simplement... cela vous dérange t'il ? »

Severus : « Je crois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! Quand a ce qui me dérange, cela dépasse le périmètre de ce couloir ! »

Hermione : « Voyons Severus, nous sommes adultes, soit vous m'avez repoussé mais je peux faire face à ça et vous parler comme à n'importe qui d'autre alors faites de même ! »

Severus : « Comment ça je vous ai repoussé ? »

Hermione : « Ce lit vide au réveil... je n'ai pas rêvé ? Mais bon je doute que ce soit une conversation à avoir dans un couloir, si vous voulez en parler, il faudra venir me rendre visite dans mes appartements ! »

Severus : « Toujours prompte à tirer des conclusions hâtives MADAME Potter ! Je n'ai pas oublié cette nuit mais si quelqu'un a repoussé l'autre, ce n'est pas la personne que vous pensez... »

Hermione : « Co-comment ? »

Severus : « Mais comme vous l'avez si bien dit, ce couloir n'est pas propice à de telles conversations... Sur ce, je ne vous souhaiterais pas bonne nuit ! »

Hermione : « Soyez un peu franc vis-à-vis de vous-même et finissez cette conversation dans laquelle vous mettez tant d'émotions... Dites moi ce que j'ai fait pour que vous m'ignoriez autant... »

Severus lâcha un dernier « La franchise n'est pas un mot qui vous sied... vous l'avez tellement piétiné » puis pris la fuite dans un mouvement de cape noire en laissant une Hermione sidérée dans les couloirs... Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle éclaircisse la situation au plus vite ! Elle remit une fois de plus tout ça au lendemain, bien consciente que l'humeur de Severus ne s'y prêtait guère pour le moment ! Elle retourna donc dans ses appartements et décida de passer une nuisette pour se coucher le plus rapidement possible. Sa nuit fut agitée, elle voyait Severus tout à tour charmeur ou sarcastique !

Le reste du premier mois se passa bien les études avançaient et les élèves appréciaient ce qu'elle enseignait. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à enseigner aux 7 année le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur. Il valait mieux attendre qu'ils aient acquis le fait que les moldus ne peuvent compter que sur eux-mêmes avant de leur apprendre qu'ils comptent sur les machines.

Son seul réel souci était de « dompter » Mike Johanson... Il ne cessait de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mêlant injures cachées concernant sa naissance au comportement odieux dont il faisait preuve. Elle l'avait donc pénalisé à de multiples reprises et l'avancement du mois laissait à penser qu'il s'était fatigué avant elle !

De temps en temps, le soir elle partait se promener dans les couloirs... Elle ne craignait plus les rencontres avec Severus car celui-ci, à défaut d'être agréable, était au moins devenu sociable. Un soir, elle entendit des bruits de pas au détour d'un couloir, elle essaya de s'en approcher mais visiblement la personne qui devait être un élève essayait de la fuir. Empruntant un des nombreux passages secrets elle se retrouva devant lui bien déterminée à le laisser expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive et ce quelque soit sa maison ! Elle se retrouva face à Mike Johanson, le serpentard déjà collé à de multiples reprises.

Hermione : « Monsieur, que faites vous dans les couloirs si tard ? Donnez moi une explication plausible, ou des points seront retirés à votre maison à moins que vous ne préfériez une retenue supplémentaire... qui pour plus d'efficacité serait faite en ma présence... »

« Je crois que la retenue en votre présence me parait bien plaisante » dit il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle !

Hermione essaya de reculer et de reprendre un air sévère : « Jeune homme, votre humour me parait quelque peu déplacé, je vous rappelle que vous êtes en présence d'un membre du corps enseignant et... »

Il la coupa pour rajouter quelque chose qui lui fit froid dans le dos... et confirma son début de soupçon : « moi c'est LES membres du corps DE l'enseignante avec lesquels j'ai envie d'être en présence !!! »

Il la colla contre le mur de force et tenta de l'embrasser ; Il était bien plus grand qu'elle et paraissait suffisamment musclé pour la plier à sa volonté de force s'il le voulait. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre et le griffa même à la joue en tentant de le gifler. D'un seul coup pourtant il fut projeter contre le mur d'en face, trop heureuse d'être enfin libre, elle laissa un flot de larmes couler sur son visage... Severus la prit dans ses bras tel un chevalier servant après avoir lancé un Petrificus à son élève... Elle pleurait maintenant toutes les larmes de son corps... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ! Il essaya donc de la faire parler... ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien !

Severus : « Hermione, shhh, shhh, calmes toi c'est fini »

Hermione : « Oh Merlin, comme j'ai eu peur.... Je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas »

Severus : « Je sais, je sais... Mais c'est bon il est hors d'état de nuire et il n'est pas prêt de remettre les pieds à Poudlard »

Hermione : « Oh non, il faut qu'il finisse ses études... s'il te plait »

Severus, reprenant son air sévère : « Mais enfin il a tenté de te violer, vois dans quel état tu es ! »

Hermione : « C'est pas pour ça.... C'est pas pour ça » Elle tremblait comme une perdue !

Severus : « Allons, tu vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas ça qui te rend si hystérique ? »

Hermione : « Si... Enfin non... Si jamais ça avait eu lieu, je n'aurais pu te dire que tu... Tu.... »

Severus : « Que je ? »

Hermione : « Que tu avais été le seul... »

Puis elle partit en courant consciente d'avoir lâché une bombe à retardement

Elle rentra se terrer dans son appartement, elle pleurait encore, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec Mike. Elle savait que Severus lui en voudrait pour l'aveu lancé au hasard d'une conversation. Elle décida que l'état dans lequel elle était lui laissait 2 solutions : un bain ou se coucher. Elle prit la 1 option histoire de se vider l'esprit pour éviter les cauchemars dans lesquels personne ne savait ce qui pourrait arriver !

Elle se fit donc couler un bon bain chaud et tenta de se remémorer des faits plus qu'agréables ! Elle pensa donc à la naissance de Siria, aux images de son mariage, même si elle aurait préféré avoir Harry comme témoin, au premier mot de sa fille, à son premier pas etc.... Elle s'assoupit et sa mémoire lui revint d'un événement tout aussi heureux : la conception de Siria !

Ah ce baiser, si langoureux, si passionnel... Elle avait fondu et avait même pensé que sa bouche était réellement un fantasme ! Puis ils s'étaient rapprochés, leurs corps s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme si contre lui avait été la place qui lui été réservé. Rapidement la passion déborda de leur baiser, les mains de Severus commencèrent un somptueux ballet, qu'il arrêta vite en reprenant ses esprits. Il s'éloigna d'Hermione, et s'excusa en disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qu'elle était son élève... Et la Hermione avec un air mutin qui convenait à merveille à son petit nez dit « élève ? Je ne suis plus une élève cher professeur » Et ce fut elle qui en s'avançant vers lui le plaqua contre le mur opposé, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau ! Il était stupéfait de tant d'audace de la part d'Hermione, elle qui avait toujours semblé réfléchie aurait du profiter de l'occasion pour s'enfuir ! Puis leurs mains avaient repris leurs ballets... Il l'avait de nouveau collée contre le mur, elle sentait sa virilité prendre forme contre son ventre, lui sentait ses seins se durcir contre son torse... Ils étaient fous l'uns de l'autre. Puis il la souleva, elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, il aurait eu envie de la dévêtir sur le champ et de lui faire l'amour contre la pierre froide mais décida qu'elle méritait mieux. Il l'a porta alors jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle fut surprise de la décoration, elle s'était attendue à voir la salle des cachots avec des meubles de la vie quotidienne mais il en était tout autre... Certes les couleurs vertes et argentées dominaient mais c'était avec tant d'harmonie... La cheminée dégageait une chaleur plus qu'agréable, cela lui redonna des ailes... Elle embrassa alors son professeur avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il failli la lâcher mais il la reposa doucement au sol et leurs mains qui avaient attendus suffisamment longtemps, commencèrent à découvrir le corps de l'autre. Les robes de sorciers ne firent pas long feu, ce fut d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'ils découvrirent que le corps de l'autre était loin de ce qu'ils avaient imaginés... Severus était bien musclé, son corps invitait aux caresses les plus folles, elle avait envie de tracer chaque muscle avec sa langue. Hermione elle qui avait subi une métamorphose entre sa 6 et sa 7 année, avait aussi beaucoup grandi, ses formes étaient avantageuses, et Severus eu rapidement envie de tout découvrir avec ses mains et sa bouche !

Il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre, elle n'eut pas le temps de détailler la décoration trop occupée à lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il la dévêtit lentement prenant le temps pour chaque vêtement il ne voulait pas l'effrayer car il se doutait de l'innocence de la jeune fille ! Il l'embrassait partout, tout le temps... Au bout d'un moment il dégagea ses seins de leurs prisons de dentelle... Leurs pointes étaient fièrement dressées, il ne put résister à la tentation de venir les mordiller puis de les lécher avidement... Il avait du mal à se contenir et son érection devenait douloureuse... Il avait rarement désiré une femme à ce point car Hermione avait eu raison elle n'était plus son élève, elle était bien trop femme pour ça !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes, elle le retint et demanda à ce que lui aussi se dévêtisse ! Il s'exécuta et enleva la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements ne gardant en tout et pour tout qu'un simple boxer... noir ! Si Hermione avait douté, ce qu'elle voyait la lui aurait enlevé tous les doutes en questions ! Il se coucha à coté d'elle pour la dévêtir. Elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur son corps en appréciant les caresses qu'il lui faisait... Elle fut rapidement en culotte et regretta de ne jamais avoir cédé à la pression pour aller s'acheter de vrais sous –vêtements... Elle le vit même sourire et rougit de honte jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions dise tout bas « charmant ». Elle retrouva toute sa belle assurance et l'embrassa de nouveau à pleine bouche et toute leur passion se déversa d'un seul coup, il faisait voler ses doigts sur elle... Il embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps... Elle poussait des gémissements selon les caresses ce qui enivrait Severus... Il avait envie de la prendre tout de suite mais en même temps voulait faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Il fit glisser le dernier rempart de tissu qui la recouvrait et descendit ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la brusquer mais il la voyait tellement réceptive à toutes ses caresses. Arrivé à son intimité, il l'interrogea du regard et elle acquiesça par le même biais. Il commença à l'embrasser, puis enivré par l'acte, il commença à titiller son petit bouton de chair avec sa langue ; Il l'entendait gémir, haleter, de temps en temps elle laissait même échapper un « Ooooh Severus » qui le boostait... Il s'enhardit au point de laisser sa langue s'enfoncer dans son intimité et il la fit vibrer jusqu'à l'orgasme de cette manière... Elle n'en revenait pas, ce chambardement de sensations toutes aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres... Elle voulait lui faire connaître le même genre d'explosion de soi.

Elle se redressa encore toute tremblante et haletante, l'attrapa par le bras et le fit venir s'allonger à son coté, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche découvrant un petit goût épicé... Puis elle commença à embrasser à son tour chaque parcelle de son corps, elle hésitait encore un peu consciente de son inexpérience mais l'envie de le faire vibrer domina. Une fois arrivé au bord de son boxer, elle passa un doigt sous la ceinture élastique et avec l'aide de Severus qui souleva son bassin, elle le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis elle remonta doucement vers sa virilité si ... Virile !

Elle hésita, un bref instant puis se rappela le bouleversement de sensation qu'elle avait eu grâce à lui... Elle effleura donc son membre avant de le saisir avec ses mains, puis de le caresser de haut en bas... Il frémit sous sa caresse, et encore plus quand elle s'enhardit à déposer ses lèvres en un furtif baiser ! Voyant sa réaction, elle approfondit sa caresse et picora son sexe de petits bisous... Puis elle laissa sa langue courir de haut en bas avant de l'engloutir entre ses lèvres, il avait un mal fou à se contrôler... Si innocente et pourtant bien plus troublante que toutes celles qu'il avait pu connaître ! Au bord de l'explosion, il la repoussa légèrement, suffisamment pour venir l'embrasser... Il la voulait entièrement à elle, Hermione se rendit compte que LE moment était venu... Elle l'embrassa avec autant d'amour que cela était possible, et le laissa diriger les opérations... Il l'allongea doucement vint au dessus d'elle l'écrasant d'un doux poids et la caressa de haut en bas... Il approcha sa main de son intimité et la prépara doucement. Il la pénétra avec un doigt ce qui la fit gémir. Il la sentait prête, aussi, il s'installa entre ses jambes et la pénétra lentement. Elle avait mal mais avait tellement envie de le sentir en elle qu'elle le supplia de venir au plus profond d'elle tout en entourant sa taille de ses jambes. Ils firent l'amour comme si leurs vies en dépendaient... Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, et au bout de quelques instants incroyables, ils jouirent dans un même râle. Heureuse, Hermione s'était endormi contre Severus, pour se réveiller seule au petit matin. Sa bêtise lui était alors revenu à une vitesse fulgurante et elle s'était enfuie...

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, au bord des larmes dans son bain devenu glacé... Elle sortit se frictionna sauvagement et se coucha, non sans s'insulter mentalement de repenser pour la millième fois à cette nuit !


	4. Nuit de reflexion

Pour changer je vais faire ce chapitre essentiellement du point de vue de Severus... Histoire de connaître un peu son point de vue et je le rappelle, rien n'est à moi... C'est triste mais on n'y peut rien... Je n'en retire absolument rien (quoi que ceux qui veulent faire une donation c'est no problem !!!)

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews ça fait un bien fou !

**Armor** : T'inquiètes j'ai très bien pris tes remarques... Ce n'est que ma 1 fic donc je pars dans l'idée que je ne peux que m'améliorer... Je vais essayer de prendre en compte tes conseils ! Par contre pour l'aveu, cela faisait tout de même un mois qu'Hermione tentait de lui dire déjà qu'il avait été le seul pour qu'ensuite il fasse la déduction de sa paternité, la sous le choc, elle ne pouvait garder ce stress...

**Mk** : Je te remercie pour tes encouragements... Ca fait un bien fou...  
Je dois avouer que j'étais tentée d'abandonner, d'ailleurs tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre... j'ai carrément bloqué et je n'ai pas réussi à en faire ce que je voulais.... Bah ca devrait être mieux au prochain chapitre !!!!!

A tous les autres, je vous remercie de vos compliments et/ou encouragements, ca me fait super plaisir !!!!!

* * *

**Chap 4 : nuit de réflexion pour Severus**

Severus la regarda partir en courant trop éberlué pour même songer à la rattraper. Il avait été son seul amant ? C'était impossible, elle s'était marié à ce Saint Potter et avait eu une fille avec lui... Elle s'était même jouée de lui lors de cette unique nuit lui faisant croire qu'elle le désirait alors que 2 mois plus tard elle épousait l'autre. Dire qu'il avait eu la délicatesse de sortir lui chercher des habits propres pour que son absence de la nuit passe inaperçue... Il avait rebroussé chemin au bout de 2 min pour lui laisser un petit mot au cas où elle se réveillerait... Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le faire, arrivé au coin du couloir, il l'avait surprise en train de s'enfuir en catimini tout en épiant de tous les côtés histoire d'être sure que personne ne la verrait.... Elle avait eu honte de se réveiller dans les appartements de cet horrible maître des potions... Il le savait... Pas un mot d'excuses le lendemain, elle n'avait même pas cherché à venir le voir le lendemain !!!

Elle avait essayé de venir le voir seulement une semaine après, mais après toutes les tentatives qu'elles avaient faites pour le fuir, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse manipuler. Elle avait murmuré un « Puis-je te parler Severus ? », il n'avait pas pu le supporter... Comment osait-elle prononcer son prénom ? Il lui avait lancé un « Quelle familiarité, mais autant de stupidité venant d'une miss-je-sais-tout ne m'étonne qu'à moitié... il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou a un autre vous révéliez votre insolence... » Et l'avait laissé sur place...

Puis elle était partie l'abandonnant seul à Poudlard... Il avait cru à des sentiments, une telle nuit ne pouvait pas être juste pour le sexe... Elle lui avait prouvé le contraire... Certes elle était resplendissante le jour de son mariage... Mais lui paraissait aussi enjoué que le jour du mariage de Lily... Il était parti sans même les féliciter, d'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait elle invité à part pour le narguer dans sa profonde solitude ?

Et puis à peine avait il commencé à guérir qu'elle revenait envahir son domaine, elle avait même eu une fille avec le sauveur du monde... Adorable certes mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de la haïr... Comment aurait il pu en être autrement... Et pourtant ce soir quand il l'avait vu se faire agresser tout son amour pour elle avait rejailli, il ne l'avait pas supporté... Par un Serpentard en plus, quelle honte... Et cette phrase... Il avait été le seul... Le seul à quoi ?? Pas le seul amant, c'était décidemment impossible !!! A la faire pleurer ? A lui faire peur ??? Sans aucun doute !!! Pfff quelle immaturité !!! Puis il se mit à rêver... Rêver qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie, que la petite fille qui illuminait ses jours, illumine les siens aussi... Par contre hors de question de l'appeler Siria.... Cela aussi il n'avait pu le supporter, elle avait fait ressurgir sa haine, et pourtant comment haïr une si petite fille, si adorable ? Ah qu'il pouvait détester Hermione, avec son insolence !!! Même dans un moment de faiblesse tel que celui qu'elle venait de vivre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le blesser... Certes il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait encore, mais quand bien même, on ne dit pas à quelqu'un qu'il est le seul à vous faire peur !!! Soit il allait continuer à l'ignorer... Elle voulait le vexer, elle en aurait pour ses frais !!! Et pourtant... Oh comme il haïssait quand son cœur et sa raison le poussait à deux envies différentes... d'une part l'ignorer et de l'autre la prendre dans ses bras...

Il prit soudain conscience d'être toujours en présence de l'élève. Avec un Mobilus Corpus, il l'emmena au pied du bureau de la directrice, prononça le mot de passe de façon à ce que l'élève ne l'entende pas. Arrivé à la porte du bureau de Minerva, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Minerva apparut en demandant quelle bêtise avait encore faite ce Mike Johanson ! Severus su alors qu'il devrait avoir une conversation avec son amie, une fois que celle-ci aurait décidé de la punition de l'élève !!!

Minerva demanda à Mike pourquoi il avait tenté de brutaliser le professeur Granger... « C'est elle qui m'a demandé d'être violent avec elle, elle ne voulait pas que cela se saches qu'elle avait une liaison avec un élève mais elle aime que je la brutalise » répondit-il. Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour, il gifla l'élève et s'apprêtait à abaisser une seconde gifle quand Minerva retint son coup. « A l'évidence, toute punition prise par vous ne serais pas objective, aussi, je ferais l'impasse sur cette gifle » commença la directrice, puis elle continua en s'adressant à Mike cette fois ci « Quand à vous jeune homme, sachez que me mentir ne fonctionne jamais, aussi pour votre comportement inadmissible qui aurait pu aboutir à un acte grave mérite une punition exemplaire. Vous êtes exclus pour 2 semaines, je vous laisse une seconde chance, mais vous avez intérêt à avoir un comportement exemplaire, est ce bien compris ??? » Mike répondit que cela était bien compris mais la sévère directrice reprit la parole pour lui dire qu'elle enlevait 20 points aux Serpentards pour son expédition nocturne !!!

Severus réfléchissait tellement qu'il ne s'opposa même pas à ce retrait de points ! Une fois l'élève reparti, Minerva regarda le maître des potions et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, et une fois de plus elle fit les questions et les réponses afin d'éclaircir les pensées de ce professeur qui pouvait paraître si acariâtre !!!

Minerva commença ainsi sa tirade « Qu'est ce qui vous chagrine Severus ? Serait-ce notre professeur de l'étude des Moldus... Ne prenez pas peur pour elle, elle est forte et surmontera facilement cette épreuve, ce qu'elle risquerait de ne pas supporter serait de voir le seul homme qu'elle aime l'ignorer ou même ignorer l'aveu qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire. Il est largement temps que vous mettiez votre façade au placard pour avoir une longue discussion avec Miss Granger vous ne pensez pas, vous avez 4 ans qui vous ont séparés, mais 4 ans ce n'est rien dans une vie ! Ne prenez pas le risque de gâcher une de vos seules chances d'être heureux à cause de votre fierté !!! Je vous accorde que tout de suite n'est pas forcément le meilleur moment étant donné ce que vient de subir Hermione mais dès demain matin j'expliquerais aux élèves que vos deux cours sont annulés, je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau mais je ne pourrais malheureusement pas être la !!! » Severus qui avait compris que les « diarrhées » verbales de son mentor avait été contagieuse, attendit qu'elle cherche à retrouver son souffle pour l'interrompre : « Minerva, ne croyez pas que je ne vous suis pas reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, mais je ne crois pas cette petite prétentieuse, elle me ment pourquoi devrait je avancer vers quelqu'un qui me ment ? » Minerva lui répondit « La je vous avoue que je suis abasourdi.... Par tant de cécité de votre part ! Comment pensez vous que Miss Granger pourrait vous mentir à ce sujet ? Cela n'aurait aucun intérêt, je vous laisse maintenant vous avez besoin de repos, et de temps pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ce que vous venez d'apprendre »

Ainsi fut mit à la porte le sarcastique maître des cachots !

Il déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à ses quartiers, le cheminement de ses pensées revenant toujours vers Hermione. Que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, elle lui avait toujours plu : méticuleuse et travailleuse, et un physique qui s'était considérablement amélioré avec les années. Il n'arrivait plus à la voir comme la petite Griffondor de 1 année aux dents de lapins et aux cheveux embroussaillés !!! Désormais elle était réellement splendide, et rien que d'y penser un début d'érection se profilait. Il louait l'inventeur de ses robes de sorciers qui pouvait cacher ce genre de détail plus qu'embarrassant (même si il lui arrivait de le maudire lorsque ces mêmes robes étaient portées par Hermione car effectivement cela cachait tout !!!)

Ses pensées suivirent un tour un peu plus sérieux ; Si ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai, cela voulait dire que la petite fille était la sienne. Rien que d'y penser il avait envie de tordre le petit cou gracile d'hermione. Comment avait elle pu lui cacher ce détail pendant 4 ans ? Elle aurait du venir lui parler dès le début, après tout c'était leur enfant, ils auraient du prendre la décision ensemble. Bien entendu, il n'était pas sur que la petite Siria serait la si il avait eu son mot à dire et dans un sens il la comprenait mais, par Merlin, c'était aussi SON enfant !!! Merlin que cela était dur à imaginer. Il ricana ironiquement en essayant d'imaginer les réactions de ses collègues et de ses élèves s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il était père !!! Trêve de pensées inutiles... Il devrait en effet parler dès demain matin à Hermione et connaître son point de vue, ils avaient assez joué à la technique du « je t'aime moi non plus » !!! Maintenant ils n'étaient plus seul en jeu, il y avait cette petite fille qui avait grandi sans lui par sa faute à elle. Quand il y réfléchissait sur le coup de la colère il se disait qu'il ne voulait que sa fille et puis il se rappelait la réaction d'Hermione lors de cette nuit ou Siria avait été conçus et son corps comme son cœur la réclamait !!! Oh Merlin qu'il était compliqué d'aimer...

Dans ses cachots, il prépara une missive pour Hermione lui demandant de se rendre au bureau de Minerva vers 8H, que celui-ci avait déjà fait annuler les cours de la journée, et qu'ils avaient besoin de parler. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle viendrait, il avait besoin de lui parler, de comprendre aussi ! Il attacha la lettre à la patte de son corbeau et lui demanda de déposer cette missive devant la porte de mademoiselle Granger, puis il se coucha pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait, il voulait avoir les idées claires pour cette longue discussion !

A suivre...

* * *

Bon ben pour la suite je l'ai pas encore commencée... vous m'encourageriez beaucoup en cliquant sur OK en bas à gauche de votre écran... si si à côté de "submit review"


	5. Explications

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude rien à moi tout à elle !Snif 

Je voulais m'excuser pour le long temps d'attente mais j'ai été hospitalisée donc… Rien de grave rassurez vous ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews… La suite : tellement attendue ;o)

* * *

**chap. 5 : Explications**

Hermione se réveilla avec la voix de Ginny, mais que faisait-elle ici ? Puis tout revint à sa mémoire, Poudlard, l'attaque de la veille… et… Oh mon Dieu… Elle avait tout révélé à Severus…

Elle se leva en sursaut, c'était le signal qu'attendaient Siria et Ginny pour sauter sur le lit et au cou d'Hermione. Elle se retrouva assaillie par les câlins et les bisous… Quel répit appréciable ! Rapidement pourtant Ginny la fit redescendre sur Terre… Vas tu me dire ce que je fais ici de si bon matin ? lui demanda t'elle… Minerva m'a contacté par cheminée au moment ou j'allais partir au travail me disant que tu avais besoin de moi… D'ailleurs en arrivant j'ai trouvé une lettre devant ta porte, vas-y ouvres la s'il te plait…. S'impatienta-t-elle…

Hermione, se doutant du contenu lui dit : Ecoutes, je vais pas tarder à aller donner mes cours laissez moi d'abord me préparer on discutera de tout ça devant un bon petit déjeuner…

Puis elle se leva et partit en direction de la douche, en gardant auprès d'elle la lettre. A peine enfermée dans la salle de bain, elle décacheta la lettre d'une main fébrile, toute tremblante, elle découvrit la demande de Severus :

_« Hermione,_

_Vous vous doutez bien de l'impact de ta déclaration et je pense que nous avons à parler. Minerva a déjà annulé nos cours de la journée et cela peut éventuellement s'étendre à toute la journée. Par ailleurs, elle m'a fait part de sa décision de contacter Miss Weasley pour vous soutenir aujourd'hui et vous permettre de vous consacrer entièrement à cette conversation que nous avons tous les deux trop repoussée._

_Rendez vous donc à 8H dans son bureau…_

_Cordialement,_

_Severus Rogue, professeur de potions »_

Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'y attendait… Cela serait dur, mais après la bombe à retardement qu'elle avait lâchée, c'était inévitable. Elle se doucha donc rapidement, déterminée à ne pas arrivée en retard pour éviter les éventuels sarcasmes de son unique amant. Elle choisit une tenue moldue confortable et seyante à la fois : un jean évasé ainsi qu'un pull blanc, mis des escarpins à talons pour paraître moins petite, disciplina sa chevelure et rejoignit sa fille et Ginny à la table du petit déjeuner. Elle expliqua à Ginny que la raison de sa présence était qu'elle devait s'absenter pour la matinée au moins pour une réunion imprévue et que Minerva pensait qu'elle se sentirait plus rassurée si Siria était entre des mains connues. Elle mangea rapidement, enfila sa robe de sorcier (il était hors de question qu'elle déambule dans les couloirs sans son « uniforme » de professeur) et se rendit directement dans le bureau de la directrice.

Arrivée à la porte, elle donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans le bureau au moment ou, au bout du couloir, un tourbillon de cape noir apparut. Severus arrivait dans le couloir menant au bureau de Minerva lorsqu'il la vit, elle entrait dans le bureau une mine soucieuse au visage, il se stoppa net ! Comment avait il pu voir cela vu la distance les séparant ? Il l'ignorait, simplement, il sentait au plus profond de lui même combien elle était stressée par cette conversation ! Bah peut être cela n'était il que le reflet de sa propre appréhension devant ce qu'il allait apprendre. En fait, il n'allait peut être rien apprendre, mais juste avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

Il avança désormais le pas moins sur vers le bureau dans lequel le reste de sa vie allait être scellé.

Il rentra très décidé et se retrouva face à Minerva qui lui lancé un « Bon je vais vous laisser tranquille, vous avez besoin de discuter… et ne tentez pas de sortir avant d'avoir résolu vos conflits, je vais enchanter la porte de mon bureau » Elle leur fit un petit clin d'œil et franchi la porte.

Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent face à face sans trop savoir quoi dire, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, aussitôt, deux tasses à café, une assiette de petits biscuits et tout le nécessaire apparut sur la petite table. Hermione fit le service en silence et à part des banalités rien ne fut prononcé pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut Severus qui prit la brisa le silence le premier, il voulait savoir si elle avait réussi à bien dormir malgré les émotions fortes de la veille…

Oui mercià vrai dire j'ai quelques potions dans mon armoire qui me permettent notamment de passer de bonnes nuits.

Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ce petit morveux, il ne vous importunera plus

Quelle sanction a t-il eu ?

Il a été renvoyé…

NON

… pour 2 semaines

Oh, excusez moi. Vous comprenez pour moi les études sont primordiales, dit elle en baissant la tête…

Mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je vous ai demandé de venir discuter avec moi ce matin

…

Vous vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici non ?

Je pense oui…

Allons, vous n'avez jamais été timide en ma présence, puis je connaître la raison de cet excès aujourd'hui ?

Je… je voulais…

Oui ?

M'excuser, je n'aurais jamais du vous dire ça hier soir et encore moins de la façon dont je l'ai fait.

Vous regrettez cet aveu ?

Pas l'aveu en lui même, juste les circonstances… et la façon de le dire…

Ainsi c'était vrai ?

En avez vous douté ?

Si je vous dit oui, vous comprendrez mes raisons

Je pense que je dois… Même si…

Oui je sais, c'est douloureux de sentir qu'une personne n'ait pas confiance en nous

Mais j'ai confiance en vous

Pourquoi le précisez vous ? Avez vous des raisons de penser que je ne croies pas en votre confiance ?

Mais…

4 ans… dit il l'air soudain grave !

Je…

4 ans… Un secret de 4 ans… Son ton montait..

Non…

Oui c'est vrai… c'est plus qu'un secret, il se radoucit quelque peu… C'est d'une vie entière dont il s'agit, non de trois vies entières

J'ai essayé…

Vous avez essayé ? Avant ou après votre mariage avec Potter ?

Elle sentit le sarcasme dans sa voix

Avant, bien sur, mais vous avez refusé de m'écouter

Et vous ne pensiez pas que pour une nouvelle pareille vous aviez le droit d'insister ?

Vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter

Ca va être de ma faute maintenant ?

Je vous en prie… Comprenez… je n'étais qu'une gamine !

Effectivement… Vous en êtes toujours une d'ailleurs… Il savait qu'il cherchait à la blesser autant qu'elle l'avait blessé lui… Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire simplement, il avait besoin de lui montrer qu'il avait un cœur lui aussi et qu'elle l'avait blessé.

Oui vous avez raison… J'ai été folle de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre nous, dit elle en se levant pour sortir… Mais la porte resta désespérément close. Elle insista, brutalisa presque cette pauvre porte… Severus se leva et lui dit :

Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, Minerva est très forte pour enchanter le bureau de la direction de mille et une façons… Mais vous pensiez que quelque chose existait entre nous ? dit il doucement… presque timidement

A ce moment la, elle le trouva irrésistible. Des qu'il laissait sa carapace tomber, il était vraiment séduisant…

Oui ! lui répondit elle ! Je pensais que ce qu'on avait vécu ne pouvait pas être qu'illusion…

Mais pourquoi ce mariage ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé un émissaire ?

Le mariage ? C'était la seule façon pour que mes parents acceptent l'enfant que je portais. Harry s'est sacrifié une fois de plus pour offrir un foyer à Siria, et surtout pour m'aider à affronter ce que je vivais. C'était mon meilleur ami après tout… Pour les deux dernières questions… je dirais simplement… l'auriez vous cru ?

Vos parents étaient contres ? Pourquoi vous obstinez ? Vous teniez une bonne occasion de vous débarrasser de ce fardeau…

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement puis… lui donna une gifle magistrale

Comment osez vous penser ça ? Moi qui croyait qu'il y avait un espoir, cria t'elle, mais en fait vous considérez votre fille comme un fardeau…

Non, s'exclama t'il totalement abasourdi par la baffe qu'il venait de recevoir. Je… je…

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux… Elle se détourna brusquement et vint cogner dans la porte puis, elle s'appuya contre la porte et il entendit ses sanglots étouffés. Il se rapprocha d'elle et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle commença à se débattreà marteler son torse de coups de poings… C'était la deuxième crise d'hystérie qu'elle lui faisait… Il lui emprisonna les poignets et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller et les sanglots s'espacèrent. Il reprit la parole :

Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je me suis mal exprimé… Simplement quand tu t'es aperçue (elle frémit en entendant le tutoiement) que tu étais enceinte et vu la réaction de tes parents qui t'ont forcé à te marier… Tu as du prendre ça pour un fardeau…

Jamais… Pour moi c'était le résultat de ma première nuit d'amour…

Co… Comment ?

…, elle rougit subitement s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire

Mais si tu m'a aimé… Pourquoi es tu partie ?

Je te retourne la question… Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle le fit : La raison pour laquelle je suis partie ? Quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis trouvée seule dans le lit de mon professeur… Tu n'étais plus la et je me suis rendue compte du comportement que j'avais eu vis à vis de toi… J'étais heureuse de la nuit passée et j'en étais honteuse… Je t'ai sauté dessus vulgairement… J'ai été ridicule et je voulais abréger les sarcasmes…

Je suis sarcastique ?

…

D'accord j'avoue… Mais vu la nuit que j'ai eu grâce à toi… Jamais je n'aurais été cynique vis à vis de toi… Passons… Si je suis sorti et que j'ai quitté la douceur de tes bras c'était pour que tu te sentes à l'aise en te levant… J'étais parti te chercher des affaires de rechange… J'ai fait demi tour presque immédiatement pour te laisser un mot pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas mais tu étais déjà en train de te glisser dehors en catimini… J'étais persuadé que tu avais honte de ce que tu avais fait…

J'avais honte oui… mais pas de ce qu'on avait fait mais de t'avoir sauté dessus… Tu as du me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas…

Non absolument pas… Tu étais irrésistible avec tes yeux brillants…

Merci, dit elle en rougissant !

Maintenant nous avons autre chose à parler dit-il..

Oui ?

Siria…

Oui ?

Allons.. tu étais plus éloquente avant… Que penses tu que nous devrions faire ?

Je… ne sais pas… On ne peut pas lui dire de but en blanc… « Bonjour, voilà ton papa…. »

Je sais, avoua t-il les yeux s'humidifiant…

Il savait d'avance que la période qui allait suivre serait très dure… D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé d'eux non plus… Et cela n'était peut être pas le moment… Il décida sur un coup de tête d'annuler tous ses cours de la journée et de faire de même avec ceux d'Hermione pour commencer les présentations avec Siria. Il lui proposa ce à quoi il venait de réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce premier contact qu'il aurait avec Siria tout en sachant qu'il est son père.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les appartements d'Hermione, en échangeant des banalités sur les élèves des classes qu'ils avaient en communs… Certains étaient vraiment prometteurs, c'étaient l'avis des deux professeurs.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Hermione inspira un grand coup puis ouvrit… Sa fille lui courut tout de suite dans les bras, Ginny à sa suite, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaça en partie à la vue du maître des cachots.

Elle lui tendit la main et lança un « Professeur » qui aurait refroidi un volcan.

Hermione lui fit un signe et refit les présentations entre Siria et Severus. Siria était contente de connaître une nouvelle personne, qui plus est travaillant avec sa maman. Hermione prépara un repas à la mode moldu et demande à Ginny de faire un effort vis à vis de Mr Rogue. Il était là pour l'après midi… Ginny, très habituée aux secrets de son amie ne posa pas plus de questions mais fut mieux disposée à l'égard de Severus.

Le début du repas fut très guindé mais l'atmosphère se détendit. Le professeur de potions avait mis au placard sa panoplie d'homme froid et cynique et les filles se sentirent à l'aise en sa compagnie. Il essayait de faire parler un maximum Siria mais sans mettre Ginny de cote. Hermione l'admira car elle devinait combien il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était son père mais il se retient tout le temps durant. Une fois le repas fini, Hermione proposa à Severus de coucher Siria pour la sieste pendant qu'elle et Ginny préparerait le café. Elle failli exploser de rire à la vue des deux visages tournés vers elle avec une expression de dépit. Ginny elle fut effarée…

Le père et la fille partirent main dans la main en direction de la chambre de Siria qui étaient pressée de lui montrer son plafond merveilleux…

Ginny se tourna vers elle implacable…

Ne me dit pas que…

Que ?

C'est son … ?

Oui ?

Avec qui étais tu à la fin de ta septième année ? Tu ne fréquentais personne ?

Non…

Qui est le père de Siria ? Je sais pertinemment que ce n'était pas Harry…

C'est…

Non… attends en fait je ne sais pas si je suis prête à l'entendre… Si … euh..

Tu veux que je te le dise réellement ?

Non je crois que j'ai deviné… Ils se ressemblent tellement tous les deux….

J'ai vu oui…

J'y crois pas… Toi la préfète en chef et… Sieur cynique en personne…

… Hermione avait un petit air gêné mais satisfait sur son visage…

A te voir ça a du être bien non ?

GINNY !

Ben quoi… je suis pas la pour faire tapisserie tu sais !

Oui je le sais simplement certaines choses peuvent être dites et d'autres non… Shhhh le revoilà…

Les deux filles firent semblant d'interrompre une conversation de chiffons. Severus avait un air ravi au visage… Il était émerveillé par ce qui lui arrivait en un éclair… tellement ravi… pour un peu il en oublierait d'être sarcastique ! Hermione lui demanda s'il prenait du sucre ou du lait avec son café, il refusa, Ginny, elle, pris un petit café sucré puis déclara :

Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais devoir y aller… Merci pour le repas et pour avoir pu câliner un peu ce petit ange ce matin…

C'est moi qui te remercie mais tu pars déjà ? lui demanda Hermione un air paniqué sur le visage à l'idée de se retrouver seule à seul avec Severus…

Oui… N'oublies pas que ce matin j'étais censée aller travailler et qu'il reste la moitié de la journée pour faire le boulot d'une journée entière !

Ah… Oui… Bon et bien bon après midi et encore merci…

Ginny lança un peu de poudre dans la cheminée et prononça à forte et intelligible voix « Chemin de traverse » et disparut. Hermione et Severus restèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence. Une fois de plus ce fut Severus qui rompit le silence :

Siria est vraiment adorable… Tu l'a bien élevée tu sais

Merci… j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais avec les moyens du bord !

Sérieusement, elle est vraiment jolie… Tu trouves qu'elle me ressemble ? demanda t'il avec un air enfantin !

Oui… C'est ton portrait caché… D'ailleurs Ginny a tout deviné…

Je me disais bien que vous ne pouviez discuter chiffons

Pourtant ça nous arrive souvent…

Je refuse d'y croire, dit-il en riant

Elle se mit à rire avec luià le taquiner pour se venger de se moquer d'elle. Et en retour, il tenta de la chatouiller… Cela était tellement loin de son comportement habituel mais il avait tellement envie de profiter de ce moment… Elle se débattait et le chatouillait en retour, ils se retrouvèrent allongés par terre Severus sur Hermione….

**Je suis cruelle J'arrête maintenant ! Vous voulez que je continue ? Envoyez moi une review juste...**

** ICI  
V**


	6. Réconciliation

**Disclaimer :** Dois je le dire à vchaque fois ? C'est pour me punir c'est ca hein ? Bon je le fais mais c'est bien parce que j'y suis obligée ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les lieux non plus etc ! Me JKR est passée devant moi et je ne peux rien y faire snif snif !

* * *

**RAR :**

Lana808 et Mathilde : Merci pour vos compliments…  
JaneScrout, Sammy et Arwen : Voilà la suite… vous allez me trouver encore plus cruelle  
U.S.Hermy : Merci à toi de continuer à suivre ma fic ! Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver dans la liste de mes reviewers !  
Snapye : Non balances pas ton port.. voilà la suite !  
Mily : Alors le coup du tapis tu l'attendais hein ? Pas trop déçue ?

* * *

**Chap. 6 : Réconciliation **

_Oo Elle se débattait et le chatouillait en retour, ils se retrouvèrent allongés par terre Severus sur Hermione…oO _

Il emprisonnait ses mains au dessus de sa tête, ils se figèrent comme ça, la lueur amusée dans leurs yeux laissa la place à un désir ardent. Ce fut immédiat, ils n'osaient bouger de peur de précipiter les choses, ou de briser cet instant magique… Puis Severus se racla la gorge, lâcha Hermione et se releva… (_j'suis méchante hein ?_) Il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser, Hermione malgré son air gêné ne put que répliquer avec une honnêteté désarmante qu'elle avait été heureuse de le voir rire…

Il sourit en l'aidant à se relever… Ils étaient face à face, gênés de savoir qu'ils auraient eu envie de se laisser entraîner mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu, surtout avec Siria qui dormait à coté ! Après ce silence gêné, ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé et parlèrent de l'insertion de Severus au fur et à mesure auprès de Siria… Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait d'y aller doucement, de ne pas brusquer la petite fille, et cela aux dépends de son père et surtout de son impatience légendaire. Hermione était ravie de voir combien Severus tenait déjà à son petit ange. Les yeux sont le miroir de l 'âme dit-on… Pour lui aussi cela s'avérait exact, elle devinait combien ce « petit » changement de 18 kgs allait le transformer.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, puis Hermione, non-innocemment, lui demanda de bien vouloir s'occuper de Siria le temps qu'elle aille voir Minerva pour lui demander d'annuler le reste de ses cours de la journée. Trop heureux de cette opportunité, il accepta, mais avec son masque d'homme froid. Même si Hermione savait que ce n'était qu'une image qu'il donnait de lui pour se protéger, elle en fut peiné et se demanda si un jour il serait capable de faire preuve d'amour pour Siria. Il le fallait, sinon, jamais elle ne se sentirait le courage de lui présenter Severus comme étant son père. Elle partit donc en direction du bureau de Minerva, ne trouva personne… Elle se dirigea alors vers la grande salle ou le repas prenait fin, se glissa jusqu'à la table des professeurs et prévint la directrice de leur absence de l'après midi. Minerva, avec un sourire mystérieux lui révéla que les cours avaient déjà été déplacés, qu'elle avait prévus qu'une discussion était réellement nécessaire, surtout pour aplanir 4 ans de silence !

Hermione sourit devant tant de sagesse et se hâta de retourner à ses appartements. Quand elle arriva, elle trouva l'endroit très silencieux, le salon était vide et la porte de Siria ouverte, elle prit peur et se précipita vers cette chambre. Elle aurait du savoir que Severus lui en voudrait et surtout souhaiterait récupérer sa fille.

Quel soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Severus à cote du lit de Siria, il la regardait tendrement, tout masque totalement tombé. Quel idiote, penser le pire de lui alors qu'elle était une des seules personnes qui pouvait se vanter avoir vu au-delà de son apparence. Elle les observa un moment comme ça, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, Siria qui dormait, ses cheveux noirs étendus sur l'oreiller qui se serait presque confondus avec ceux de Severus. Luiétait à genoux, tenant une main de la petit fille dans la sienne, un sourire heureux et mélancolique à la fois illuminait son visage. Sans doute regrettait il toutes ces années perdus, tous les souvenirs manqués. Il ne l'avait pas connu bébé après tout et cela devait être dur à supporter !

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'aperçut que même si le sourire n'avait pas bougé de son visage, il commençait à s'endormir, elle le dérangea autant pour lui éviter des courbatures s'il s'était endormi dans cette position que pour éviter de troubler Siria dès le réveil. Elle devrait le savoir, mais il était encore trop tôt. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre de l'enfant et proposa son lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu. Une lueur étrange vient éclairer le regard du maître des potions, elle comprit que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées et rougit ! Il la trouvait tellement belle lorsqu'elle était troublée et tentait de s'expliquer ainsi mais il ne chercha pas à la troubler davantage. Il devait lutter contre cette envie de ne l'avoir qu'à lui seul et accepta sa proposition. Il enleva sa cape et révéla à Hermione que son corps n'avait pas changé. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise noire qui mettait en valeur plus qu'elle ne cachait son torse musclé. Elle essaya de se contenir lui indiqua la porte de sa chambre et ne s'autorisa à baver qu'une fois que la porte soit refermée.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Severus s'adossa et souffla un bon coup. Que d'émotion en si peu de temps ! Il retrouvait la seule personne qui ait fait vibrer son corps, son âme et son cœur en même temps mais il apprenait que cette femme avait eu un enfant de leur seule nuit d'amour. De plus il découvrait qu'il l'aimait encore et la désirait plus que jamais ! Elle avait raison il avait besoin de s'allonger. Il déboutonna quelque peu sa chemise, enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea. Il le regretta presque instantanément. Il aurait mieux fait de refuser et de regagner SA chambre car là, il venait de s'enfoncer dans un lit qui portait l'odeur d'Hermione. Ce serait encore plus dur de s'endormir ! Pourtant il ferma les yeux et se perdit rapidement dans des rêves ou il vivait la naissance de Siria, il était auprès d'Hermione, changeait des couches… Il était réellement heureux et le réveil fut encore plus dur. Les dernières images de son rêve le forcèrent à rester allonger quelques instants le temps que sa pression sanguine redescende… Il se leva et ouvrit la porte prêt à remercier Hermione pour le repos qu'il avait pu prendre grâce à elle et se stoppa net.

Elle était allongée sur le canapé, endormie, paisible, fragile mais tellement ravissante. Il la désirait tellement… Il vit que la porte de la chambre de Siria était ouverte alors qu'Hermione avait pris le soin de correctement la fermer après lui avoir proposé son lit. Il se dirigea vers cette chambre, en passant à cote d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, légèrement. Arrivé dans la chambre de sa fille (Par Merlin, comme cela lui faisait drôle de penser à ça), il la vit calmement assise à son bureau en train d'écrire les quelques mots qu'elle connaissait. Il la rejoignit et s'étonna de l'avancée qu'elle avait par rapport aux enfants de son age… OK, que connaissait il des enfants après tout ? Mais cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de penser que son enfant était douée, et puis n'était ce pas la fille d'Hermione ? Ils parlèrent ensemble, elle lui demanda de l'aide et lui se complu à lui offrir. Ils apprirent légèrement à se connaître, il savait qu'il devait tout lui donner pour qu'elle apprenne à l'aimer, elle, elle n'avait rien besoin de faire, il l'aimait déjà ! Au bout d'une heure à parler et rigoler ensemble, Siria se leva d'un bond et courut vers la porte. Il se demandait déjà ce qu'il avait fait quand il la vit sauter dans les bras de sa mère. Elles firent un câlin auquel il regrettait de ne pouvoir participer. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnante qu'en cet instant, l'air encore un peu endormie mais la joie d'avoir sa fille auprès d'elle la rendait réellement resplendissante !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la remercia pour la sieste qu'il avait pu avoir. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller et qu'il avait pris la liberté de jouer un peu avec sa fille. Elle sourit car elle les avait tendrement observé jusqu'à ce que Siria se rende compte de sa présence. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment tous les deux et elle ne s'étonnait plus que Ginny ait découvert la vérité en les voyant cote à cote un peu plus tôt !

A ce moment, il lui présenta ses excuses, mais il devait absolument rejoindre son appartement pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue avant de se présenter dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Elle lui proposa de rester pour la soirée mais il lui avoua qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul suite à tout ce chambardement dans sa vie en si peu de temps ! Elle acquiesça et le regarda dire à bientôt à Siria. Il y avait une réelle promesse dans ses paroles… Il ferma la porte d'entrée et elle se permit de souffler un peu à son tour !

S'était il rendu compte a quel point elle avait été bouleversée de les voir tous les deux ? Si proche et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre. De plus l'effleurement de ses lèvres sur sa chevelure n'était pas passé inaperçu…. Elle ne lui en parlerait pas pour ne pas le gêner mais elle avait apprécié. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne n'avait fait attention à elle… Et il était tellement tentateur avec sa chemise ouverte sur sa peau d'albâtre ! Ouf… Sa proximité l'épuisait par le tourbillon d'émotion qu'elle subissait ! Et oui, elle le désirait encore, mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, surtout après s'être retrouvé si proche de lui lorsqu'ils étaient sur le tapis et… cette pointe au cœur de le voir partir… Elle ne se voilait pas la face… Elle l'aimait toujours !

Siria très étonnée de voir sa mère fixer la porte d'entrée en étant si silencieuse, elle lui changea rapidement les idées et Hermione rappela Kintya pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle le temps du repas. Elle voulait aussi y assister, d'une part pour montrer à ses étudiants qu'une journée comme aujourd'hui ne se reproduirais pas mais aussi pour voir Severus. Elle expliqua à sa fille qu'il fallait qu'elle aille manger avec les autres professeurs et la laissa aux bons soins de l'elfe ! Elle remit sa robe de sorcière qu'elle avait enlevée pour dormir et se rendit dans la grande salle. Elle s'installa à coté de Severus avec un grand sourire pour lui comme pour Minerva, la remercia au passage et attendit que le brouhaha commence pour s'adresser à Severus :

- Merci pour aujourd'hui ! Je me sens drôlement mieux depuis que nous avons pu éclaircir certaines zones d'ombres…  
- Oui, je comprends quand à moi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être le même homme… C'est tellement déstabilisant !  
- Il y a quelque chose dont nous n'avons pas parlé….  
- Oui ? Quoi ?  
- Nous n'avons pas parlé de nous ! Dit elle en affichant un petit air de défi malicieux.  
- Nous ?  
- Oui… Qu'allons nous faire pour nous ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…  
- Ose me dire que tu arrives à nier ce qu'il se passe entre nous…  
- Je ne nie rien… Mais…  
- Ce n'est pas grave… Avant, je n'aurais rien dit, j'aurais attendu de savoir si tu voulais avant de me lancer… Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie de perdre du temps en incertitude… J'ai envie d'être avec toi… Si tu en as envie aussi, il va falloir te décider rapidement.  
- Au moins, toi, tu ne perds pas le nord !

Sa réplique acerbe était gâchée par le sourire qu'il ne pouvait retenir, elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait, certes, son cœur allait exploser tant le stress avait été important, mais au moins elle avait fait le premier pas et l'avait invité à la rejoindre !

Lorsque le professeur Rogue rejoignit ses cachots, il était tout guilleret, cet état dura pendant au moins une semaine… Les élèves étaient plus que surpris, pourtant, il n'avait pas pu passer plus de temps avec Hermione mais de savoir que sa vie était en train de prendre un tournant décisif le rendait heureux ! Minerva avait d'ailleurs remercié Hermione de la part de toute l'équipe professorale pour la bonne humeur exceptionnelle de Severus. Hermione avait accepté les remerciements mais cachait tout de même une sacrée déception. Oui elle avait été suffisamment fleur bleue pour espérer qu'au moment ou elle lui avouerait tout, il la prendrai dans ses bras puis, après un baiser renversant, il la demanderai en mariage devant toute la grande salle. Par moment sa naïveté l'énervait prodigieusement !

Arriva le week-end, Severus avait envoyé une lettre à Hermione, qui, par lassitude, ne prenait plus ses repas dans la grande salle. En effet, elle était si proche et si éloignée de Severus qu'elle en perdait patience ! Cette lettre contenait une invitation à aller à Pré au Lard avec Siria. Elle accepta et se prépara avec autant de minutie qu'elle prépara sa fille !

Elle s'habilla de manière sobre mais sexy… Un petit ensemble jupe évasée tombant à hauteur du genou et veste type tailleur ne cachant qu'un soutien gorge en dentelle noire. De plus elle avait voulu prévenir toutes les éventualités et pour ce faire, elle avait mis le string assorti à son soutien gorge et des bas résilles. Avec ses bottes, le résultat était époustouflant ! Siria quand à elle était habillé comme une petite fille modèle version 21eme siècle ! Une petite jupe rose, un petit pull assorti, des collants violets et des petites bottes prunes absolument ravissantes. Les cheveux libres toutes les deux, elles offraient une image de la famille parfaite à offrir à un homme. De plus, Hermione avait souligné les traits de son visage par un maquillage discret mais élégant et un nuage de parfum légèrement sucré qui donnerait envie à n'importe que homme doté de raison de la croquer !

Lorsque Severus frappa à la porte, ce fut cette image qui l'accueillit. Il failli en tomber à la renverse. Merlin qu'elle était belle… Et sa fille était adorable ! Il sentait que le week-end serait fortement positif. Hermione enfila le manteau de Siria et mis sa robe de sorcier en plus de son écharpe Griffondor. Et ils partirent, Siria entre eux deux. Ils traversèrent Poudlard main dans la main au grand étonnement des étudiants se trouvant dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent aux grilles et prirent une calèche conduite par des sombrals. Hermione frissonna, sa fille ne comprit pas pourquoi et crut à un frisson de froid. Elle s'étonna de voir que les calèches avançaient seules et Hermione comme Severus sourirent tendrement. Ils arrivèrent à Pré au lard et laissèrent la petite fille guider leur visite par son émerveillement !

A un moment, Severus les fit rentrer dans un petit café, enfin salon de thé serait plus exact… Il leur demanda de commander ce qui leur ferait plaisir, qu'il avait un achat à effectuer pour ses cours qu'il les rejoignait de suite. Elles s'installèrent et Hermione demanda à Siria ce qu'elle pensait de Severus. La réponse de la petite fille la stupéfia :

- Il est très gentil mais pourquoi il fait semblant d'être méchant ?  
- Il a peut être peur, ma chérie…  
- Il aurait moins peur s'il était tout le temps gentil !  
- C'est dur d'être gentil quand on fait tout le temps semblant d'être méchant…  
- Eh ben moi je vais l 'aider à être tout le temps gentil !

Hermione sourit… Sa fille s'était déjà attaché à lui, et elle avait vu clair dans son jeu !  
Severus refit surface au bout de quelques minutes, un étrange sourire au bord des lèvres… Il commanda une bierraubeurre et s'assit avec eux ! La petite fille babillait joyeusement, leur parlant de tout ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour mais aussi de Kinthya et de ce qu'elle apprenait avec elle. Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, elle regardait Severus avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se sentit ridicule, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. La seule chose qui la fit arrêter, ce fut quand Severus la surprit ! Elle fit semblant d'être ne train de rêvasser le regard perdu dans le vague mais le rouge qui lui montait brusquement aux joues la trahit ! Ils finirent leur après midi tranquillement, Hermione acheta une robe de sorcière à sa fille, ils se rendirent dans boutiques montrer à la petite fille ce qu'était le monde sorcier. Elle adora cette balade et au moment de rentrer manger, elle s'endormit ! Hermione n'eut pas le courage de la réveiller et la posa doucement dans son lit sous le regard tendre de son père. Elle s'excusa pour ça car ils avaient prévu de manger tous les trois. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas grave… Hermione déchanta sans écouter la fin de sa phrase. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, si cela la dérangeait à ce point qu'ils fassent un tête à tête… Elle rougit de honte de ne pas l'avoir écouté… Elle nia de suite et dit juste que c'était juste un tout petit coup de fatigue. Elle lui demanda de leur servir un petit verre pendant qu'elle se mettait aux fourneaux !


	7. Cours de vol

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les lieux non plus etc ! JKR est passée devant moi et à cause de ça, je ne serais jamais mondialement reconnue lol

* * *

**RAR :**

_Mathilde_ : Merci d'être fidèle au poste de reviewer-) la j'ai essayé de pas être trop sadique dans la coupure… C'est un chapitre « essentiel » mais un peu rapide… j'espère que tu continueras à aimer

_U.S.Hermy_ : Vi… pour Siria je m'inspire de ma fille… une vraie chipie lol

_Mily_ : Bon… j'envoies la suite plus tôt ;o) alors heureuse ? Sérieusement, je poste au fur et à mesure que j'écris donc je vais aussi vite que possible !

_Colibri noir_ : c'est pour toi ou pour eux que tu voulais de l'action ? lol

* * *

**chap. 7 : Cours de vol**

_Oo Elle lui demanda de leur servir un petit verre pendant qu'elle se mettait aux fourneaux !… oO_

Elle avait préparé un repas simple mais qu'elle cuisinait comme personne : des tagliatelles à la carbonnara. Severus arriva au moment ou elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il vint de suite la serrer dans ses bras la berçant tendrement avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle riait et pleurait en même temps, il ne comprenait désespérément pas, jusqu'au moment ou elle lui montra les oignons. Se rendant compte du ridicule de sa réaction il éclata de rire lui aussi… Ils étaient la tous les 2, Hermione au creux des bras de Severus en train de rire comme des gamins ! Puis, elle leva le visage vers lui, le trouva franchement beau lorsqu'il riait.

Il s'aperçut qu'il était le seul à rire et s'arrêta alors les larmes aux yeux… Il la regarda et fut troublé par la sensualité qui émanait de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Ils ne surent qui avaient fait le premier pas mais ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser passionnément au milieu de la cuisine.

Des frissons de désir courraient le long de leur colonne vertébrale mais ils ne pouvaient plus séparer leurs lèvres ! Ils s'embrassaient désormais comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir ou des grognements de frustration ! Rapidement Hermione se retrouva assise sur la table de la cuisine, laissant s'approcher Severus pour continuer à l'embrasser, il venait de tout enlever de la table d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle écarta les jambes pour le laisser la serrer dans ses bras, cela le rendit fou de désir car elle avait oublié sa tenue et sa jupe s'était remontée laissant apparaître le haut de ses bas. Elle ne put nier son désir quand il vint contre elle… Elle aimait ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui d'une certaine façon… Et ce même s'il avait le même pouvoir sur elle. Il commença par déboutonner sa veste et s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements en dessous. Son soutien gorge de dentelle noire laissait apparaître deux globes parfait de chair blanches. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser partout, dans le cou, sur les lèvres, de redescendre dans le cou, lui titiller l'oreille avec sa langue avant de descendre vers sa poitrine. Il lui décrocha son soutien-gorge d'une main habile et vint lui caresser les seins. Il léchait, mordillait embrassait comme s'il ne serait jamais rassasié d'elle.

Elle était cambrée sur la table de la cuisine, la poitrine nue, la jupe relevée laissant apparaître ses bas… Il se recula et apprécia la vision qu'il avait d'elle. Avec les lèvres enflées de ses baisers, elle était l'incarnation même de l'incitation au plaisir. Ne sentant plus sa chaleur sur elle, elle releva la tête, le vit en train de la regarder, cela la fit sourire… Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, l'appela d'une voix rauque déformée par le désir, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Elle fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras en picorant son torse de baisers aériens… Ils frissonnaient comme un fou mais voulait prendre son temps et surtout ne pas brusquer Hermione… Cela faisait 4 ans mais il avait l'impression qu'hier encore elle avait éveillé en lui toutes ces sensations… D'un seul coup, il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre…

Il prit soin de lancer un sort d'insonorisation à sens unique sur la porte tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Elle se fit la réflexion que jamais elle ne s'était senti autant à sa place que dans ses bras ! Puis la passion la submergea de nouveau, elle se jeta sur lui telle une tigresse qui au lieu d'utiliser ses griffes utiliseraient ses lèvres. Il adorait quand elle prenait le dessus comme la… Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos dans son lit, elle était assise sur lui à le dévorer, lui laissait ses mains se balader sur ses cuisses, ses fesses en relevant petit à petit sa jupe. Elle sentait sa virilité contre elle et cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle l'embrassait partout, au bout d'un moment il dut se lever pour enlever son pantalon, il en profita pour faire glisser sa jupe et son string le long de ses jambes parfaites, il ne lui restait plus que ses bas. Il devait avouer que cette vision ne participait pas à le calmer.

Il s'assit sur le lit, elle s'assit sur lui, l'embrassa au moment ou sa virilité s'introduisit en elle, puis une chevauchée fantastique commença, chacun dédié au plaisir de l'autre, le plaisir se glissant en eux telles des vagues prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'au moment ou ils furent tous les deux submergés dans un orgasme commun. Ils s'allongèrent mêlant leurs jambes telles des lianes, Hermione dans les bras de Severus. Ils s'endormirent chacun en train de murmurer des imprécations d'amour à destination de l'autre.

Le matin les surprit dans cette position et il ne fut pas le seul. Siria s'était réveillé en avance ce matin la, et elle avait voulu se glisser à cote de sa maman pour la réveiller doucement. Heureusement, les deux amants s'étaient couverts durant la nuit pour garder leur chaleur. Siria, comme si cette situation était naturelle vint réclamer un câlin de la part de sa maman en demandant pourquoi Severus avait dormi avec elle. Elle profita abusivement de la naïveté de sa fille en lui disant qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et qu'il l'avait entendu pleurer, voilà pourquoi il était venu la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur.

Elle fit diversion en cachant sa fille sous la couette pour laisser à Severus le temps de s'habiller rapidement et Severus l'embarqua pour jouer avec elle « le temps que maman se lave ». Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans sa direction alors qu'elle se levait. C'était la première fois ou il la voyait quitter son lit en tenue d'Eve, et il était sur qu'il n'était pas prêt à oublier cette vision. Il trouva par ailleurs et pour la première fois de sa vie les moldus très ingénieux avec leur téléviseur ! Il mit un dessin animé à sa fille, appela Kinthya pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle et de son petit déjeuner. Il se sentit honteux d'agir de cette façon mais il devait s'occuper de rendre Hermione heureuse avant d'envisager une vie à 3 ! Il rejoignit la chambre d'Hermione, se déshabilla et la rejoignit sous la douche. Si elle fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas !

Ils se câlinèrent sous le jet d'eau, il prit soin d'elle, prit le gel douche afin de la laver (la masser serait plus exact)et de lui faire son shampoing (il adorait faire glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux), il se lava en vitesse express et la rinça amoureusement… Il sortit rapidement de la douche afin de la sécher dans un grand drap de bain. Il la frictionna pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid et prit une seconde serviette pour sécher ses boucles une à une… Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, elle pensa qu'ils devaient donner l'image d'un parfait petit couple ainsi. Une fois séchés, ils s'habillèrent de manière plus décontractée que la veille car ils avaient prévus d'emmener Siria sur le terrain de Quidditch pour lui montrer le vol des balais. Il ressortirent quasiment simultanément de la chambre, Siria arriva pour aller dans les bras de sa maman. Le petit déjeuner était prêt, ils s'attablèrent tous les trois et mangèrent un petit déjeuner français composé de café (chocolat pour Siria) et de croissant. De la baguette beurrée pour les plus affamés… Tous les trois en prirent, après tout aucun n'avaient mangé la veille au soir…

Severus regagna ses appartements le temps qu'Hermione prépare Siria. Elle lui mit un joli petit jogging en velours rose avec ses baskets « princesse ». Puis elles se dirigèrent vers les cachots alors que Siria continuait de parler de la journée de la vaille. Puis d'un coup la petite fille prit un visage sérieux en s'adressant à sa mère :

- Maman, si il dort avec toi ça veut dire que c'est mon papa ?  
Severus qui venait à leur rencontre était juste au croisement du couloir, il se cacha pour écouter la conversation, enfin, surtout la réponse d'Hermione ! Celle ci s'était agenouillé devant sa fille pour avoir une conversation, si ce n'est longue, au moins sérieuse !

- Non ma puce, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un dort avec moi que c'est ton papa. Severus est quelqu'un de spécial, si tu veux qu'il devienne ton papa, il faut lui en parler, je suis sure qu'il sera très content, mais ce n'est pas en dormant avec moi qu'on devient ton papa. De toutes façons, on ne parle pas de quelqu'un qui n'est pas la surtout quand c'est aussi important que ça qu'en dis tu ?  
- Mais tu n'as pas dit si c'était mon papa ou non ?  
Hermione fut frappée par la lucidité de sa fille, Severus encore plus car lui n'avait pas vu qu'Hermione avait tenté d'éluder la question… Heureusement sa fille avait plus de lucidité que lui, et grâce à elle il avait été sauvé d'une crise ! Il se décida à écouter la suite de la conversation…

- Ma puce, mon petit cœur, mon ange… Pourquoi parles tu de ça ?  
- Parce que je l'aime bien…  
- Et que dirais tu si on allait le rejoindre alors ?  
- Ouiiiiiii…

Hermione se releva au moment ou elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle aperçut Severus au bout du couloir et fit signe à Siria qu'elle pouvait courir jusqu'à lui, ce qu'elle s'empressât de faire… Elle sauta dans ses bras et fut surprise de sa réaction, il la fit voler comme un avion dans les airs… Il la mit sur ses épaules, Hermione le trouva totalement changé. Voilà l'homme qu'il aurait dû être s'il avait eu tout ce qu'il méritait…

Ils se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch et Severus montra à Siria comment faire. Hermione restait en retrait pour regarder leur entente. Sa fille buvait ses paroles et était émerveillée par ses gestes… Il effectua une petite démonstration en volant autour du stade. Ces derniers jours il avait l'air de revivre, voler devait autrefois être une de ses passions, et cela le rendait visiblement heureux ! Il se posa à côté de Siria et lui demanda si elle voulait essayer. La petite fille applaudit. Il la fit grimper devant lui sur le balai et ils firent un petit tour à vitesse réduite. Elle avait la même expression que lui au visage, une sorte de bonheur du au goût de la liberté que procure le fait de voler. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé ça mais aujourd'hui elle le regrettait particulièrement, elle aurait voulu partager cet instant avec eux ! Après tout, il fallait qu'elle cesse d'être autant égoïste, ils se découvraient à peine, ils avaient besoin d'apprendre à se connaître… et ce sans elle ! Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque les deux amours de sa vie s'arrêtèrent à côté d'elle… Siria descendit les joues rougies par le froid et lui dit

- C'est ton tour maman  
- Que… Quoi… Non non non ! Hors de question que je montes là-dessus !  
- T'as peur ?  
- Non, non mais je euh…  
- Allez maman, je veux te voir voler, si t'as peur Sev' va t'aider….

Hermione surprise par le surnom qu'employa sa fille se laissa faire et se retrouva prisonnière des bras du maître des potions le temps d'une petite balade dans les airs. Au début les yeux clos, elle les ouvrit lentement pour constater qu'elle ne volait ni vite ni haut mais que le vent lui mordait les joues de manière agréable, elle se mit à sourire… La balade prit fin car Severus ne voulait pas trop en faire dès le premier jour, de plus il voulait qu'elle en garde un bon souvenir et il doutait que cette balade lui avait été désagréable. Pour sa part, il avait adoré la tenir dans ses bras en volant !

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois en tenant Siria chacun par une main, Hermione leur proposa de manger dans la grande salle pour profiter du week-end. Ils arrivèrent, tout le monde les regarda durant la traversée de la salle. Siria, volubile comme à son habitude n'y fit même pas attention et força les deux adultes à ne pas y prêter attention non plus ! Ils s'installèrent à la table des professeurs sous le regard bienveillant de Minerva et commencèrent leur repas. Hermione et Severus papotaient avec leurs collègues tout en s'occupant de Siria qui elle essayait de se faire entendre par tous. A un moment, elle se tourna vers Severus et lui dit :

- Papa, tu peux me couper ma viande  
- Mais bien… Qu… Comment m'as tu appelé ?  
- Euh… je … tu veux bien être mon papa ?  
Minerva assise non loin de la camoufla un sourire en se tournant de l'autre côté de la table mais resta attentive à cette conversation.

- Je… euh… Pourquoi voudrais tu que je sois ton papa ?  
- Parce que j'en ai besoin, et que tu es celui qui ferait le meilleur papa ! répondit elle avec son innocence !  
- Tu as besoin d'un papa ? Pourquoi faire ?  
- pour m'aider à faire que maman elle ri toujours comme aujourd'hui et hier  
- Je veux bien dans ce cas être ton papa… lança t'il après un regard interrogatif à Hermione, Mais seulement si ta maman veut bien !  
- tu veux bien maman ? S'il te plait dit oui !  
- D'accord, mais, à ce mot Severus s'assombrit, seulement s'il te coupe bien la viande, dit elle avec un clin d'œil !  
- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! rétorqua t'il.

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de leur porter un toast silencieux après les avoir applaudis légèrement. Ils finirent le repas et Severus les raccompagna jusqu'aux appartements de sa fille et de sa mère. Siria lui sauta dans les bras et lui demanda de la mettre à la sieste. Il ne put refuser devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille et se dirigea donc vers la chambre de s fille. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, les rangea dans le meuble, lui enleva son manteau, le mit à la patère derrière sa porte et vint la border dans son lit. Il lui déposa un léger bisou sur le front et la regarda partir pour le pays des rêves. Il sortit sans faire de bruit et retrouva Hermione dans la cuisine, elle était occupée à préparer du café, il arriva derrière elle et l'enserra par la taille. Il lui glissa un petit merci au creux de l'oreille. Quand elle se retourna afin de lui demander pourquoi il la remerciait, il lui répondit pour me donner le meilleur jour de ma vie !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et ils laissèrent tomber le café pour aller dans la chambre, tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne firent pas l'amour, mais se câlinèrent de manière très tendre, s'embrassèrent doucement et s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Cette petite sieste leur fit du bien car avec ces émotions, ils ne savaient pas s'ils seraient capable d'affronter les journées de cours qui allaient les éloigner l'un de l'autre mais aussi de leur fille. Le jour tomba, doucement, les trouvant enlacés même après qu'ils se soient réveillés. Ils ne se levèrent que lorsque Siria se réveilla, ils mangèrent calmement, et, à la demande d'Hermione, mais qui ne vexa pas Severus, il regagna son appartement pour qu'elles se reposent calmement !

* * *

Et voila... un nouveau chapitre de fini... Allez motivez moi à écrire en m'envoyant une petite review 


	8. Note de l'auteur

Petit message : Je ne vous oublie pas je vous rassure simplement ma vie a été très remplie ces derniers temps ce qui fait que je n'ai pas eu une minute à consacrer à l'écriture...

Promis je m'y remets des que j'ai trouvé comment finir cette histoire.. je vous préviens d'avance (et vous l'aurez surement remarqué de vous meme) ca sera Happy End !

Bisous à tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews... ca me motive !


End file.
